Déjalo ir
by Anixia
Summary: Naruto se va lejos a pesar de estar dispuesto a quedarse con Sasuke. Sasuke no lo detiene y en su regreso Naruto descubre algo que lo pudo detener de haberlo sabido. One-Shot. AU. No malinterpreten el "algo", NO tiene mpreg. Naruto no me pertenece, es de ese japonés platudo, Kishimoto...


Las flores de cerezo cubrían el suelo en un manto rosa. Algunos pétalos se acumulaban en su cabello negro en una perfecta combinación. La paciencia envidiable con que las observaba caer era casi una hazaña, viéndolo de lejos nadie podría si quiera sugerir lo que pasaba por su mente; su rostro inexpresivo era todo un reto. De repente la banca del parque se le hizo demasiado cómoda. Se sacudió algunos pétalos y se removió acomodándose mejor.  
Un pequeño pasó corriendo junto a su banca dándole un molesto golpe en el codo izquierdo en el proceso. La acción del niño le hizo deshacerse de su rostro monótono y con el ceño fruncido observó como el chiquillo se alejaba corriendo, sin tomarse la molestia en disculparse. La impertinencia del niño lo llevo a pensar en él, el motivo que lo tenía ahí callado y con ganas de que llegara.  
Tomó el libro que estaba a su lado sobre la banca, ni siquiera le había dado una ojeada, llevarlo para entretenerse había sido innecesario. El paisaje lleno de niños correteando en el parque le bastó para que el tiempo se fuera rápido.  
Después de varios minutos se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, de repente se le había cruzado por la mente que era absurdo esperar, que llegara era como un extraño sueño que nunca había soñado, pero no significaba que no lo deseara, lo deseaba tanto como había deseado que se fuera, porque él comprendía que era un alma libre, con un espíritu inquebrantable y estaba seguro de que él era la única persona capaz de alejarlo de sus sueños y no era capaz de hacerlo.  
Ya cruzaba el límite del pequeño parque cuando escuchó que le llamaban, el tono con el que fue pronunciado su nombre tenía un ápice de desesperación, en ese momento fue consiente del efecto tan molesto que esa voz le producía. Se sintió ridículo y muy seguro de que nadie se iba enterar de lo que le producía.  
Se mantuvo quieto mientras esperaba el acercamiento del otro que al voltearse corroboró corría.  
—Bastardo —espetó con voz entrecortada el recién llegado. Se puso una mano en la boca y se agachó tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Tenía la fe de que vendrías —dijo ya recuperado y mirándolo con calidez, acto que no fue correspondido.  
Sabía de sobra que Sasuke sólo le ofrecería una mirada helada como respuesta. Lo contempló un rato más como esperando lo imposible: una sonrisa, un gesto de felicidad, pero de eso nada y más bien observaba como su rostro se mostraba más disgustado.  
—¿Por qué no te fuiste? —Su voz salió tan fría como su mirada.  
Su interlocutor sólo sonrió genuinamente, tanto que sus ojos se cerraron, pero Sasuke notó la tristeza en su actuar; como si intentara ocultarlo.  
—No podía irme. —No abandonó su sonrisa, pero ahora se podía apreciar el brillo en sus ojos azules—. No podría irme por tanto tiempo sin verte por última vez antes de hacerlo. —Esta vez no ocultó su tristeza.  
Ignorando el mal gesto de Sasuke pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo guió hasta la banca más cercana, la cúal, era justamente en la que estuvo Sasuke sólo unos minutos atrás, a pesar de caminar casi a rastras sabía que Sasuke lo seguiría de todos modos, entonces lo soltó y caminó junto a él muy quieto.  
Una vez sentados su expresión cambio por completo, ambos se miraban como intentando penetrar el la mirada del otro.  
—Me cuesta aceptar que no me quieras —dijo acabando con el silencio. Siguió mirándolo, buscando indicios de que se equivocaba, pero bajó la vista al toparse de frente con una muralla; una que creyó haber derribado hacía ya mucho tiempo—. ¡Mierda! —Tomó con fuerza sus cabellos rubios—. Dime que fue porque no querías que dejara de lado lo de ir a Europa —dijo suplicante.  
—Ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir —contestó con calma.  
—Pero, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana...  
—Deja eso —interrumpió—. Hemos tenido la misma discusión antes y sabes lo que diré.  
—Escucha. —Tomó las manos de Sasuke—. Podemos intentarlo.  
Sasuke no respondió, se soltó bruscamente del agarre.  
—Siempre serás un impulsivo —Observó su alrededor. Sólo habían dos viejecillas a espaldas de ellos y más lejos los niños jugando en los columpios—, esa es una de las cosas que no me gusta de ti, eres un cabezota que no piensa —siseó.  
Naruto le dedicó una mirada dolida y agachó la cabeza, no iba a luchar más, lo había intentado muchas veces.  
Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él, inclusive su carrera como actor, no le importaba tener que trabajar como camarero, conserje o de lo que fuera con tal de quedarse, si bien él no era un genio superdotado como Sasuke que pronto sería médico cirujano, al menos podría mantenerse de alguna forma. Esa vez iba a ser la última; ese su último intento.  
—Sasuke yo...  
En un movimiento rápido Sasuke se levantó temiendo a lo que se aproximaba.  
—No creo que haya más que decir —le interrumpió.  
Naruto jamás se lo había dicho, pero sabía de sobra lo que sentía por él. A diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto mostraba sus sentimientos y era tan obvio que al escuchar el tono que estaba utilizando supo lo que venía.  
Naruto viendo su último intento truncado se levantó y cabizbajo se fue por donde llegó sin siquiera permitirse llorar.

Londres, UK.

—¡Oye imbécil! ¡Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde!  
—¡Con un demonio, Kiba, estoy listo sólo quería escuchar la contestadora!  
—¡Al diablo la contestadora! Uzumaki, sólo vinimos hasta aquí por tu billetera, tienes que llegar temprano al menos una vez.  
Desde el gran ventanal se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Suspiró cansado y dejando de lado la contestadora, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí con pasos pesados.  
Ésa posiblemente iba a ser su última semana ahí, después de un año sin descanso desde su llegada a ese país, sólo quería regresar. No logró acostumbrarse a ese lugar y no negaba que era hermoso, pero agradeció que no tuviera que estar más tiempo por ahí. Sakura era la única que lo llamaba de vez en cuando, se notaba a leguas cuando recibía sus llamados, porque después de ello se la pasaba más entusiasta y sus ojos azules brillaban alegres. Se sentía feliz de saber que aun le quedaba alguien que se preocupaba por él.

Finalmente había llegado el ansiado día de su regreso, al despedirse de los amigos que había hecho tomó sus cosas y sabiendo que sólo los iba a extrañar a ellos, se marchó con una sonrisa.  
El aeropuerto, era la parte que más odiaba de regresar —la única—. Sin avisarle a nadie tomó el avión a Tokio, ni siquiera Sakura sabía de su regreso, pensó en darle una sorpresa a su amiga, estaba ansioso por verla.  
Después mandar su equipaje al que fuera su apartamento antes de marcharse, tomó un taxi;iría a ver a su amiga al trabajo.  
Sakura constantemente le hablaba del hospital donde trabajaba y de lo bien que le iba después de mucho esfuerzo. Él se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Hubo un tiempo en que su amistad con ella peligró, debido a su relación Sasuke, a ella no le caía bien y no estaba de acuerdo con la forma fría con que lo trataba, después de muchos problemas al menos empesaron a hablar y todo se arregló.  
Y es que, la relación con Sasuke nunca fue fácil. al principio pensó en no decirle lo que sentía, pero las constantes peleas entre ellos y sus impulsos sin frenos lo llevaron a besarlo, terminó con un morete tan azul que cuando Sakura lo vio casi grita, pero para él había valido la pena y siguió insistiendo, el valor que obtuvo de su primer encuentro le dio el valor suficiente para seguir adelante y nadie podría acabar con alguien tan testarudo como él. Al final su necedad dio fruto cuando en un encuentro violento Sasuke correspondiera en un beso que rompería con la batalla interior que sintió se desataba su interior.  
Con el tiempo se acostumbraron el uno al otro, los besos se volvieron algo muy común y a pesar de que no había palabras que lo demostraran, una "relación" inició, rara, pero lo era. Después de eso y cuando no fueron suficientes los besos, pasaron a algo más, para Naruto fue una forma de afianzar sus lazos con Sasuke y creyó que nunca se romperían hasta que pasó. El año lejos de él sólo le hizo querer verlo con más ganas y soñaba con él a diario.  
La recepción del hospital estaba despejada, al preguntar por Sakura lo desconcertó que lo enviaran a Oncología, ya que la especialidad de Sakura estaba en traumas. Siguió a la enfermera que amable se ofreció a guiarlo y cuando la enfermera tocó a la puerta de las habitaciones del hospital se sintió nervioso.  
Cuando Sakura salió de ahí no pudo descifrar lo que vio en su expresión. Después lo abrazó con tanta emoción que sólo pudo reír encantado de tal recibimiento.  
Al separarse vio el hermoso rostro cansado de la chica y unas ojeras rodear sus ojos verdes.  
—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. —Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Naruto al cual vio más guapo y radiante. Le sonrió con cariño antes de poner una mirada sombría y queda—. Tengo algo que decirte —dijo seria—, promete que no vas explotar, —agachó la cabeza —, me pidió no decirte nada, se lo prometí y la verdad no fui capaz de faltar a mi palabra.  
—¿De qué hablas Sakura?  
Ella sólo dio unos pasos atrás y abrió la puerta muy lentamente cediendo el paso a un confundido Naruto que sólo entró.  
Y lo comprendió al cruzar por la puerta, todo parecía irreal, desde la falta de cabello, la extrema palidez y las ojeras, todo le pareció una pesadilla. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, inclusive le pareció que estaba muerto y lo hubiese seguido creyendo de no ser por su respiración pausada.  
Casi inconscientemente caminó hasta llegar a su lado, sus manos temblorosas tocaron el rostro de su mayor motivo para regresar. Sasuke dormido ignoraba toda acción.  
Naruto tembloroso ni siquiera notó cuando Sasuke abrió los y lo miró con desconcierto antes de quitar con brusquedad las manos de Naruto de su rostro. Al verse apartado le miró con tristeza  
—¿Lo sabías antes de que me fuera? —Naruto se secó una lágrima, tan rápido como la sintió resbalar—. ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó nuevamente histérico e impotente.  
—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —La falta de energía debido a su enfermedad no le restó potencia a la voz de un disgustado Sasuke.  
—Yo pregunté primero. —Naruto apretó con fuerza los dietes.  
—Sí, lo sabía, quería evitarme la imagen deprimente que estoy presenciando ahora mismo.  
—No tenías derecho ¡Maldito cobarde! —Aprovechando la debilidad de Sasuke lo abrazó, sintió el rechazo al principio, pero la pesadez venció al cansado cuerpo de Sasuke, quien de mala gana se rindió.  
Sólo hubo silencio el tiempo que Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, quien hubiera sido capaz de pagar para que Naruto no se enterara, pero no pudo evitar sentirse bien siendo rodeado por los brazos de la única persona que amaba en el mundo.  
—No vas a lograr que me aleje —susurró Naruto lleno de determinación. Levantó la vista y vio el desacuerdo en el rostro endurecido de Sasuke—. Me vale una mierda si te gusta o no.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se imaginó saliendo de ahí lejos de Naruto, esperaría un descuido y al mínimo se iría, aunque estaba seguro de que Naruto le seguiría a donde fuera y sin importa en que rincón se escondiera, lo encontraría, porque así era él, sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara ya todo hubiera acabado.


End file.
